


Holly King

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014 [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: drama, genre: general, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Who’s this dude?  And how’s he know <i>that</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holly King

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Written for Day 12 of the [PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014](http://primescream.livejournal.com/54440.html). Prompt is ‘Holly King’.

“A dark cloud follows you.”

Starscream flinched at the voice, wings arching, shoulders hunching before he could stop himself. He turned, scowling and wondering how the frag anyone had followed him that silently.

“Down here.”

Starscream followed the voice’s instructions and found himself staring at a human. “What do you want?”

Long hair shifted in the breeze as the man tipped his head to the side. “I think it’s more what you want.” A pause. “No. It’s what you need. Tell me, Starscream, what do you need in the coming year?”

“How do you know my name?” Starscream asked, then remembered that they had been more exposed since the end of the war. “Never mind.” He waved a hand. “Why are you sneaking up on a being that can squish you into paste? Purely by accident of course.”

The man smiled, finger pointing to the holly crown he wore. “Just a festive participant in the season.”

Narrowing his optics, Starscream decided to sit down. Weird little creatures these humans, but this was certainly did grab the attention. That _crown_ for certain. Starscream hadn’t seen that in the usual costuming the humans wore this time of year. The robes were a bit strange too, but whatever. So there was an eccentric living in the woods near the _Ark_. Big deal. “I want to go home, how’s that?”

“You’re not fond of Earth?”

Starscream shrugged. “Genuinely? Flying is nice. I like the weight of your atmosphere and the drag of gravity, but I like home better, and he’s stalling on returning.”

“Your… leader?” the man asked.

“Yeah.” Starscream was _not_ getting into another confusing discussion on bonding or mates with yet another dull-witted fleshling.

“Perhaps he has genuine concerns?”

“None he’s telling me,” Starscream huffed, and leaned back on his hands. “You’d think he could at least fill _me_ in.”

The human moved to an old fallen tree and sat as well, head tipping back to look up at the sky through the trees. “Twice a year I battle my own brother.”

“Apropos of nothing,” Starscream snorted.

The man smiled. “All I mean is that we all have our burdens and duties.”

“How is battling your brother a duty?”

“How else are we to rule the year and turn the wheel?”

“That makes absolutely no sense,” Starscream said, and then sighed. “I see what you’re trying to do though. Be all… Zen? Is it? Well, Obi Wan, I can’t help him carry his frelling burdens if he won’t tell them to me, now can I?”

“Have you asked? Or have you demanded?”

Starscream scowled at the little creature, but his silence was damning enough. “Great. Now I’m taking advice from squishies.”

Laughter filled the night air, the man rocking back, face to the sky. Starscream shook his helm, but a grin tugged at the corner of his mouth.

“You’re an odd thing.”

“Says the giant, metal man.” The human laughed a bit more, then stood. “Brightest blessings, Starscream. Go talk to your mate, he needs you more than he will ever be able to voice for himself.”

“Self-sacrificing idiot that he is,” Starscream said, climbing to his own feet. Then the man’s words caught up in his mind and he blinked. He looked, twisting around, careful of where he placed his feet, but the man was gone.

Starscream shook his helm a bit harder, wondered if the cold was getting to his processors, but then launched. He really did need to have a little chat with his bondmate.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
